


Légende vivante et morte

by malurette



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, One Shot, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ce qui reste à Door après avoir confronté la légende de Hunter à la réalité.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Légende vivante et morte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petits contes pour enfants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053114) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Légende vivante et morte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Neverwhere   
> **Personnages :** Door, Hunter, Ingress (Porte, Chasseur, Accès)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Smoke and Fog_ » pour LadiesBingo> (brouillard)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à la fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550

London Below est pleine d’ombres, de brouillard, de fumée et de temps oublié. Door se souvient comment, il y a si longtemps de ça, son père lui racontait des histoires, à elle et ses frère et sœur. Elle écoutait attentivement, et Arch aussi ; Ingress était peut-être encore trop jeune pour bien comprendre. Door adorait les légendes et les récits des grands héros et héroïnes de toutes sortes et leurs grandes aventures et leurs quêtes épiques d’artefacts anciens et leurs combats contre des monstres terribles et tout. Plus que tout, elle aimait les histoires de Hunter la fabuleuse. Door, dans sa jeunesse, en rêvait souvent et espérait devenir comme elle en grandissait, aussi brave et forte.   
Des années ont passé depuis, les choses ont changé ; sa famille est morte, son enfance détruite, son passé perdu dans les brumes du souvenir… Elle rencontre enfin Hunter en chair et en os, et elles sont toutes deux des adultes même si pas exactement des égales, d’ailleurs elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Elle loue ses services comme garde du corps, pour la protéger dans sa quête de réponses, plutôt que l’envoyer de sa part en quête d’un item quelconque.   
Elle l’adimre d’autant plus, maintenant qu’elle voit la légende pour de vrai devant elle et plus juste des mots suspendus en l’air et des attentes nébuleuses. Sa réputation est amplement méritée. Ou l’était… 

Et tout à coup, tout part à nouveau en morceaux. Hunter tombe, de plus d’une façon. La trahison et la mort les séparent à jamais. Quelqu’un d’autre sauve la situation. Door apprend la vérité sur la fin de sa famille et en venge la mort, mais à quoi bon maintenant ? Si c’est au prix de la vie d’une partenaire… Certes, Hunter était son employée, pas son amie, et elle a rompu leur contrat, mais quand même : c’était peut-être les souvenirs et les légendes qui embrumaient son jugement, mais Door tenait toujours à elle. 

Sa première réaction en apprenant qu’Ingress est peut-être, _peut-être_ encore en vie _quelque part_ , est de penser que ça serait un nouveau travail sur lequel embaucher Hunter : l’aider dans sa quête pour retrouver sa chère petite sœur disparue. Puis elle réalise qu’il lui faudra le faire seule…   
Elle n’a pas la moindre idée d’où, ni même quand d’ailleurs : on ne sait jamais ce qui arrive au détour des chemins tortueux d’En-Bas et ce qu’ils font au temps comme à l’espace. Elle ne sait même si c’est vrai ou si c’est quelque chose que Croup a fabulé pour lui donner un espoir et l’écraser aussitôt exprès pour la torturer. Ingress pourrait ne pas être morte mais est tout de même perdue dans le brouillard du mystère.   
Pauvre enfant, si douce, si gentille, si jeune… si vulnérable. Si Croup l’a enlevée, peut-être qu’en plus il ne l’a pas juste cachée physiquement, mais a en plus perverti son esprit et créé une prison supplémentaire de laquelle elle ne voudra même pas être délivrée ?

Mais il existe une chance, si mince soit-elle, de retrouver Ingress, et Door la courra. Elle ne sera sans doute jamais une grade aventurière comme Hunter l’était et elle n’en a plus tellement envie de toute façon aujourd’hui, mais, d’une façon ou d’une autre, elle va trouver une voie pour retrouver sa sœur.


End file.
